The Darker Side of the Dark Side
by tengokunotobira
Summary: Kylux with love. Contains sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1 AN UNEXPECTED SUN

Hello! Let me explain: 1) English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for my eventual mistakes; 2) It's my first work published on this site, so please let me know if something is wrong; 3) I don't have any rights to Star Wars and I'm not that BIG fan of it (just regular fan) so perhaps my work contains many inaccuracies. 4) I hope you read it anyway. Enjoy!

A., thank you for your cooperation :D

 **Chapter 1 AN UNEXPECTED SUN**

 **After the incident with Luke Skywalker and escape rebels on board Millennium Falcon, Lord Ren take** **s** **over the lead on First Order's leadership (by the way destroying a few panels and couple of robots). After Kylo Ren literally t** **ook** **his breath away, General Hux refuse** **s** **to obey present Supreme Leader. Not** **in** **public, which is why he** **'** **s still alive, but the high rank officer stay** **s** **in his quarters.** **U** **neasy rumo** **u** **rs start to spread among crewmembers and Knight of Ren need General's assistance to prevent the disruption on board of Supremacy.**

General Hux was lying on his bed, one leg bent in knee, other still under cover. His loose shorts were slightly up thus showing one of his bum cheek. Lord Ren let go a small sigh which, because of his helmet, sounded like coming storm. Hux's eyes opened wide and all muscles stiffened. He lifted his head up from a pillow and threw a quick glare at the intruder.

"…the hell are you doing here?" he huffed. It sounds more like a statement. He sat up, still with evil look in his eyes, then started to descend the bed. He stood firmly with legs spread and hands on the small of his back, front to the window and space. _"True martial pose_ " Ren admired, " _He stay_ _s_ _proud_ _even_ _barely clothed_ ". Ren didn't have to be force user to detect Hux's anger. General was still pissed at him. Well, after all Knight of Ren threw him at the wall and took over command of the ship, when Luke Skywalker appeared. Ren wasn't controlling his fury (again) what (always) had bad consequences for himself and the rest of the crew. Now his general really hates him and it's definitely not good. Not when he has plans including the officer's unique abilities to strategise. His composed orders. His elegant reports. And his bossy voice.

"General Hux, you are requested on the bridge." The force warrior announced calmly, but his hissing words sounded like demand. Damn helmet. Ren's hands fly in air to take off this piece of outfit.

"What makes you think that I'm needed there? You do such an excellent job, _Supreme Leader_. Is any console still in one piece?" Every word was like blaster shot. "The question is, is the ship _survive_ your submission." The redhead turn and frowned at surprise seeing the other without helmet.

"Just great" he spat. "It seems it will be a long discussion" he didn't try to hide his irritation. Even if he died at the end of this silly conversation, he would try to leave this insufferable baby-man with severe depression. He's fed up with taking orders from this mentally unstable creature.

"The ship demands your care." Ren's deep voice hits every muscle in Hux's slim body.

"In the other words, you demand me to take care of the mess you did" deadpanned general.

Ren shrugged. "Your soldiers also need their general".

"That means, YOU need someone to make them do as you please. In that case Phasma will do" Hux tried to sound emotionless.

"No." strong answer made the officer clutch. "She is revered only among the troopers. You have the respect of all the crew."

Hux felt heat hitting his cheeks. He furiously took steps to face Lord Ren.

" _Lord Imperator,_ or whatever you wish to be called, consider one more push on the ground or choke and my reputation will remain, along with your dreams of absolute power!" General looked down on Ren despite being shorter than Supreme Leader.

Ren observes the fire burning in usually cold eyes. He feel general's fury and no longer fear for sure. That was disturbing and… stunning. Hux really have the guts. And marvellous posture. Especially almost naked. Probably this was the main reason for Knight of Ren to be completely taken aback by his own words.

"I'm sorry. That will never happen again…"

General was caught off guard too. His lips parted in utter shock. He stared at Lord Ren who was blushing madly to disbelieve of Hux.

Ren liked the reaction against his own will. A lot. Giving a scant attention to his own embarrassment, he put his large hands on general's waist.

"You are the only person who can help me destroy the resistance. You, of all living people in the Galactic Empire."

"Wonderful, now fuck off!" Hux inhaled deeper and tried to remove Ren's hands.

"There is no need for a quarrel at this moment" Ren claimed in distraction caught on by Hux's long eyelashes which (surprise) weren't ginger.

Hux scoffed at a term "a quarrel" for their actual state of relation.

"Please, don't be mad at me" Ren whispered directly into Hux's ear.

The general froze."Did you hit your head too, _Supreme Leader_?" he blurted out with difficulty at last.

The answer didn't came, but Ren came closer ( _I_ _t's_ _even possible?!_ ), his grip still on Hux. The officer was forced to step back. He recognized Ren was using force. The soldier walked backward until his calf hit the bed. Powerful man bowed down so Hux had to sit on the edge. The general was completely dumbfounded when saw Lord Ren go on his knees between Hux's long legs. Dark apologetic eyes made Hux's heart skip a beat and then bang on his ribcage.

"Let me make it up for you…" Ren said softly with both hands on Hux's tights.

"Makeup your ass!" Hux gritted his teeth. The next move from Lord Ren left him speechless.

Big hands slipped down his shorts enough to reveal his manhood. Ren gladly noticed even if Hux wasn't very hard, he wasn't flat either. Ren set his thumbs gently on soft flesh of officer's groin ( _Where the hell are his gloves gone?_ ), other fingers curled firmly on ginger's upper tights. Ren lifted his head to look in wide open blue eyes and slowly brought his mouth down on Hux's member.

At the beginning the sensation was too surreal to gave Hux pleasure. He suspected his sight started to trick him. He screamed inwardly because what was happening was beyond belief.

Jet-black curls were waving forth and back. Ren pushed them quickly behind one of his ears. " _Oh god, those ears…!_ " Hux forgot how ridiculously big they were while the prominent nose repeated to brush his rim. Plush red lips were sliding over his length (" _Aw, heavens…! Wait, what?!"_ ). The tip of the tongue teased his head. Ren's slightly closed heavy eyelids. _And his moles… everywhere!_ Hux's mind went blank, but the longer he looked, the better it felt.

Ren's excitation increased when the general's cock grow in his moist mouth. He hummed in appreciation what send a thrill through Hux's spine to his entire body. Yet Hux didn't want to surrender. He remained steady with his strong arms supporting his back. Albeit wet sounds and Ren's sudden passion didn't help. General battled with urge to lay his shoulders on bed and moan.

After a few sensitive licks more, Ren decided to enter Hux beautiful mind.

 _"_ _Stop struggling, I know how good you feel…"_ low sensual voice echoed in general's skull. Hard to believe the dark warrior didn't sigh to his ear, but it was impossible to talk and suck in the same time. Hux assumed Ren had to use force on him again, _this damn insolent jerk!_ He tried to ban Ren from his head, but the Knight of Ren now fondled his testicles in very pleasurable way.

" _Relax, Armitage."_

Hux inhaled loudly. _He's using my given name._ This sounded so intimate. So tempting. " _Let me hear you_ " Ren continued invading his toughs and blowing his… mind.

"Over my dead body…! AH!" Hux groaned and short moan slipped from his mouth.

" _So responsive… You are amazing, Armitage_." Ren sounded amused.

"Get out of my head!" huffed Hux.

" _Which one?_ " innocent question flied definitely not from sinner's hard working lips.

"Go die! Oww…!" Ren deepthroated him. Hux let his head fall back and breathed hard. He struggled to not pushing his hips further into the welcoming heat. He was going to explode soon. Officer forced himself to sit straight and let his one hand slide in thick locks of Knight of Ren. From his current point of view even the scar bisecting Ren's flushed face was appealing. With vision little blurred he admired the unique beauty. Then he felt his orgasm closing in.

"Enough. Let go..." He said faintly and tried to pull away Ren's head by his hair. It didn't work. Ren sucked him deep like his life depended on it. One large hand massaging his balls and other's middle finger making small circles around Hux's hole. It was far too much.

"Stop, or else…" He bit his lips knowing Lord Ren had no intention to stop.

"No, no, _Kylo_ , I'm…" He came hard down Ren's throat with _Kylo!_ lingering on his lips.

Ren swallowed incredible amount of Hux's release. As he predicted, officer probably didn't have time to unload himself regularly. He did not let go, because Hux pulsated in his mouth still. He eventually freed his penis and covered it with shorts. Ren wiped reminds of the seed off from his swollen mouth. He risen from his knees and he didn't know what to do with his hands so he elevated his helmet from the floor. He didn't even notice when he dropped it, too absorbed with pleasuring the redhead.

"You lasted longer than I expected" Kylo said quietly and blushed madly.

General came back from his orgasmic paradise, smoothed his ginger hair and sent puzzled look to Ren. Hux's mind started to work again. He analysed Kylo's words and expressive face. Really, this kid should learn how to hide emotions. He saw hint of anger and joy, but most of all embarrassment and… radiant lust. He let his eyes drop to the level of Ren's groin. He lifted eyebrows seeing evident bulge. Knight of Ren quickly smartened up his robes. But once seen cannot be unseen.

"So, _Kylo_ … I'm glad, that you're apparently enjoying this too." Despite of his own hesitancy he smirked. Ren turned his burning face away. _He's kinda handsome… or cute._ Hux figured out with horror. _Just great. The last thing I need is to lose my head for Supreme Madman Kylo Ren, master of disaster. Not_ _to_ _even mention that we hate each other… Is this a way hate look_ _s_ _like after all? An oral sex?! Ow, yes, he has gorge_ _ou_ _s lips. So full… and kissable... and… Gosh, well done, one awesome sucking and I_ _'_ _m_ _building castles in air._

"I like the way you think about me… Armitage." Ren no longer avoided redhead's eyes.

"Don't spoil the mood and stay away from my mind" warned Hux.

"It's hard to do, because you are so _loud_ " Ren grinned.

Hux said nothing and gave him eagle eye, causing Kylo's grin.

"I'm expecting you on the bridge tomorrow morning. My General" Ren gave the redhead last meaningful eye fuck and walked out. The door closed behind him with a hiss.

 _"_ _My General?! How sweet of me… I_ _'_ _ll_ _never let him see my face again… but he liked it!"_ Ren thinks the hectic color of his cheeks won't disappear quickly. The heat too. And his erection. He must take care of it…

Hux finally, _finally_ fell on his bed dead tired. It feels like he got a blowjob of the century, even though he was only twenty nine. He buried his face into a pillow repeating in his mind this whole absurd event.

And the next morning he stood dutifully on the bridge giving orders. He felt in charge again. He didn't even blink when he faced Knight of Ren to report the progress in work. Hux was composed, commanding, good-looking and relaxed. Entirely opposite to Ren. Armitage knew Kylo was blushing under his mask for sure.


	2. Chapter 2 THE SOLAR WIND

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

 **W** **hile The Rebel lick** **s** **its wounds hiding in some far away planet, First Order make** **s** **an effort to rebuild the fleet. General Hux is renewing contracts and dealing with possibl** **e** **supporters. It's a task which requires diplomacy on high level. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren accompan** **ies** **in the meetings, trying hard to restrain emotion** **a** **outbursts. H** **i** **s powers constantly** **cause** **fear among entire Galaxy.**

 _What does_ _it_ _everything mean?! What was this all about? Right… he probably hope_ _d_ _this will be enough to send me back to the bridge. Was  
this a kind of twisted trick? A make up sex?! How stupid I am! Such obvious catch…! But… no… He didn't plan that… His expression was too honest. Like teenager all fired up by reaching first base... err… third actually, he skipped previous two… Is he looking for a commander of the ship or someone else…? Fuck buddy… maybe? Or…? Damn it! How the hell am I suppose to know what he want_ _s_ _from me!? And why I feel more… hono_ _u_ _red than disgusted when I certainly should use his weakness against him!_

General Hux's mind swung into high gear. There was no chance to eject vision of yesterday's affair between him and Knight of Ren, but he had to concentrate on his work. He pushed away this intrusive thoughts but they come back to him. Especially those moments when _Kylo_ in his deep voice called him _Armitage_. _(Come on, not now!)_

He was planning visiting Kuat, where are excellent spaceships builders, and Corellia, both placed in Core Worlds. He hoped for promising dialogues with well off politicians. Also counted on coming to terms with wealthy merchants who could provide advanced equipment and top quality battledress ( _I wonder how Kylo look_ _s_ _like in parade uniform…_ ).

However his plans didn't include Ren to be there. He wants to make their allies (and enemies) believe that Supreme Leader had more important things to do than socialising with his followers. But most of all Hux didn't need Ren's childish behaviour and uncontrolled outrage. ( _Li_ _f_ _e without him will be too easy and bleak…_ )

The problem was how to kept wild force user away from delicate politics. The truth was Ren was bored to death on Supremacy board. General forbidden him to destroy accessories and he respected this informal order. For now. However Hux predicted it won't last long. Ren needed some mission to attend and Hux found himself oddly obliged to point him toward some goals. ( _To keep his mouth shut. By my lips for example. Or something else… Wait, I'm taking it back. It's dangerous…_ )

At last General hit on an idea to temporary send Ren away. To clear his conscience he tried to found a good excuse for Ren's escapade. Hux didn't want to lose sight of dark force user for no reason. The redhead had to tackle the next problem which was Ren's mission time duration – it had to be long enough. He decided the easiest ( _ha, ha_ ) way will be just to drop Supreme Leader off somewhere. Desert will be adequate. No cities, no citizens, no spaceships. No trouble. ( _Sounds like_ _a_ _fairy tale… Prince Kylo, the treasure abandoned among sands, waiting with anticipationfor my rescue. Perfect._ )

Now he must sacrifice his precious time for searching something interesting in the middle of nowhere. In his academy years Hux attached significance to the history of military conflicts. He exactly knew what he was looking for so it didn't take long.

Message from General Hux lit fire in Ren's heart to be rapidly blown out by information about the place of the meeting – public officers quarter. No privacy, business only then. He hoped for at least short chat without witnesses. Lucky others soldiers were absent. Hux awaited for him bending over large map of the Galaxy.

"You summoned me, General." Little courtesy doesn't kill.

"Glad, you grace me with your presence." _Let's play the game,_ Hux thought.

Supreme Leader nodded slightly and smiled under his mask.

"As you know, Supremacy takes course to Deep Core" the redhead didn't wasted time pointing to the middle section of the map. "En route we will be passing by Geonosis" he tapped small dot. "In the past the planet was settled by the race of very intelligent beings. They manufactured battle droids and some of their scientist were connected with creating Death Star. It's still possible to find there relicts of technology related to the Force."

"That's interesting… please, continue…" Ren piercing gaze rested on Hux's thin lips.

"I reached the conclusion that there still might be found jedi weapons." General dropped the bomb. Ren I-never-ever-let-Hux-see-my-flushed-face-again took off his helmet.

"A lightsabers…?" his ebony eyes glowed.

"Indeed. On Petranaki Arena." General liked his words' effect on Supreme Leader.

"You think it's possible…?" Ren was absolutely captured. ( _His eyes… I'm gone…_ )

"It's worth to give it a try…" Hux sat on swivel-chair with legs crossed. "I assumed you will want to investigate the place by yourself, so I ordered to dock there." He ended, waiting for reaction. Ren gasped.

"My General, you tend to impress." He must restrain himself from hugging the ginger.

"I know you are not pleased with your actual weapon. It's great chance for you to gain new one." Hux faked his modesty. "If you require assistance I will assign Capitan Phasma's division. I cannot escort you personally… it will be a risk for both of us to leave the ship." General bluffed.

"I'll take care of myself then, My General" Ren swallowed the bait. ( _Like he swallowed me earlier… It couldn't be better…_ )

"We'll reach Geonosis in couple of hours. Be ready to disembark." Hux's pants were too tight now.

"I will." Lord Ren said but stayed still to the redhead amazement. General thought that he'll immediately run off to make the preparations.

"Yes?" Hux encouraged him.

Ren's huge figure overhung above Hux. Big hands grasped armrests. Kylo's hair tickled officer's cheekbones. Hux lounged comfortable on chair's back.

"Thank you, _Armitage_ " Ren muttered, his mouth inch from the redhead's.

"You're welcome" Hux said quietly looking deep into black eyes. Then he significantly leveled his sight on full lips in front of him.

Blood in Ren boiled.

"Waiting for your reward, my General?" He teased.

"Maybe" Armitage almost purred. _Why the hell isn't he frenching_ _me yet?!_

"…is this what you want…? Just a mere kiss…?" Ren's voice was very seductive.

"Well, from dark force user I was expecting rather extraordinary kiss so… I don't know, Kylo, use your powers… or something?" _Just do it now..._ Hux thought eagerly.

"As you wish…" Kylo's lips were finally on his.

They barely touched each other when Phasma stood at the door.

"General Hux" She called.

Ren immediately reached for his mask and sailed away from chair, which revealed irritated general. Hux quickly regained his composure.

"What is it, Captain?"

"We are three hours far from our destination according to the plan. We are awaiting for your further instructions, sir."

"Very well, I'll be on the bridge in a minute."

Supreme Leader passed Phasma without a word and left the office.

"Did I interrupted you?" She simply ask. They didn't use honorifics when they were alone. Phasma was one of his few friends.

"No." Hux wasn't ready for coming out yet and she let it go.

Captain noticed general was tense and she bet Kylo Ren was the reason for it.

General Hux and Captain Phasma awaited Supreme Leader on access deck. The sun on Geonosis burned like hell. Phasma was melting under her helmet and heavy armour. Hux regretted he didn't wear white regular uniform. At least he put the shades on.

"They suit you" Phasma wheezed. "You look like Horatio Caine".

"Who is he?" Hux frowned.

"Some ginger badass from far away galaxy."

"You and your bedtime stories…" Officer rolled his eyes.

"There he is…" Phasma stood at attention, so did Hux.

Kylo Ren stood on the gangway. General yelled inwardly. Force user didn't have basic equipment. Not that Hux expected from him to have it, but still was disappointed. As he predicted, Kylo had only his lightsaber and a flask. ( _Careless infant…_ )

"With all due respect, Supreme Leader, it is insufficient equipage."

"I disagree, my General, I'm going to spend there just couple of hours."

 _Right. He doesn't know it won't be a walk there and back again. It's a miracle he do_ _es_ _n't hear my thoughts._ He felt suddenly bad about it.

"Supreme Leader, it's unknown territory, so allow me…" Hux handed him over a small underarm bag. "First-aid kit, blaster, knife, white blanket, rope, flares, water, canned food." He explained. His hands went under Ren's robes and he tacked the case.

Meanwhile Ren stripped his mask, caught Hux's palm and placed it on his own broad chest.

"You always think about every single thing. Thank you." He moved closer "It's hard to keep my hands off, you always look so cool..."

Heat of the sun was nothing to compare with Ren's kiss. He held firmly officer's fine waist. Armitage's lips were delightful when Kylo slid his tongue between them. He didn't protest, the warmth was overwhelming. " _Like summer on Arkanis_ " Hux thought. " _Hot, lingering and wet with no mercy_ …" He bit slightly Kylo's underlip. They parted with a quiet click. Hux heard his own blood circulated in his veins and felt Ren's primal hunger.

"One for the road…" Kylo joked uncertainly.

"I'll pass." Phasma couldn't hold off.

Happily Ren decided to ignore her rather than suffocate her.

"It was compensation for earlier…" he said.

"It was not enough then." Hux lift his chin bluntly.

"I'll be back at heartbeat." Ren declared, smiling, and disembarked.

Hux heart sank. He heard Phasma inhaled.

"Not a word." General warned her.

He waited unmoved for Ren to be a mile away. Then he went inside the ship.

"Be ready to depart" General commanded.

"You have no heart." Phasma shook her head with amusement.

"You have no self-preservation." Hux retorted.

For sure he had a heart because it was hurting like hell right now.

Ren watched the Supremacy flying away. His hands were shaking with growing anger. The ship was out of his force's range. _He. Left. Me. In the middle of nowhere. It was fucking planned! He hated me from the start! Of course he t_ _ook_ _advantage of my… incredible foolish feelings. Sex with General Armitage Hux. How could I c_ _o_ _me up with something like that…!? And worse… how could I did something like that... For him it must seem as some dirty joke...! My actions surely be unwanted and now he throw_ _s_ _me away… I was so naive…! If anyone_ _,_ _I should know the best_ _that_ _in the Dark Side_ _there_ _is no place for sentiments. We all are enemies. And he is_ _a_ _great pretender. Not a surprise_ _,_ _then why_ _doe_ _s it hurt so much…?!_


	3. Chapter 3 THE AURORAL STORM

**THE AURORAL STORM**

 **Knight of Ren, disposed by General Hux on Geonosis, rediscover** **s** **surroundings of Petranaki Arena. The wildness t** **ook** **the rei** **gn** **of ruins and dangerous creatures regain** **ed their** **dominion. Time will tell** **if** **Kylo Ren's force provides him safety or unleashes desolation upon the whole planet.**

Hard to believe, after all years spend in Academy, then First Order's military organisation, surrounded by intrigues, conspiracy and betrayals, General Hux never considered abandoning Dark Side rulers. Well, at least never since he (involuntary) declared "long live the Supreme Leader" to Kylo Ren. Whatever his actions seemed to be, he was going to return to Geonosis and take Knight of Ren back. Moreover, Hux resolved to do it at the shortest time possible, held to account that the longer it takes the more furious Dark Side Warrior will be. Assuming that First Order's "true superweapon" will ever agree to reunite. Otherwise General's life was hanging by a thread _. Oh, who's kidding who, it's on knife-edge anyway._

"Set the course to Deep Core. Use hyper-drive if possible." Hux stood in front of the set of combined monitors. "We have couple of speed records to break…"

The meetings in capital seemed to last forever. General's face went numb under forced smiles and his head ached from constantly served wine. Good news was every nuisance turned out worth of his efforts. He made many excellent agreements and gain new profitable contacts. First Order confirmed his strong position.

Hux was exhausted, so took private time in his quarters. He needed some shower and sleep before the confrontation with the beast… _Very hunky beast owning_ _a_ _lightsaber. With wavy dark fur and uncountable number of beauty-spots…_

He was woken up by intercom's sounds. Officer lazily pressed the reception button.

"General Hux, we have a problem, sir." Lieutenant Mitaka reported short.

Hux dressed fast and aimed his prompt steps to the bridge. He had bad feeling, but he didn't expect the situation to reveal itself critical. Through the main window was visible a planet with storm clouds covering volcanic surface.

"Where are we?" He didn't recognise this area.

"It is Geonosis, sir…"

"What?!" _Ren did this?! Fucking wow. Is he also capable of blowing up the whole universe?! We don't need any starkiller anymore! Fucking behemoth!_

They stood contemplating the sight.

"General Hux, the Supremacy cannot land there, it's too dangerous, sir."

 _You don't say…_ Hux closed his eyes. "Send Knight of Ren's command shuttle. Unmanned. Supreme Leader should capture it by his force."

"Sir, we don't know current location of Supreme Leader…"

"GPS number 12-15-21-5-18." Hux passed the code and caught Phasma's quizzical look. "I had placed a transmitter somewhere in his robes when I gave him the kit."

"Clever."

The command shuttle dived into the clouds. Hux held his breath for fourteen long minutes. Finally the ship emerged back from the atmosphere of Geonosis. General was half way to the aerodrome when Lieutenant Mitaka confirmed shuttle docking on mother-ship.

 _How come a week ago I use to think about him only if I had to and now he is always on my mind…_ Hux wondered approaching the harbour.

He was too late. Judged by devastation trajectory, Ren already left the aerodrome. Officer changed direction and went to the elevator.

The corridor leading to Ren's chambers resembled tornado's route. Electric arcs from broken wires, blinking light, destroyed walls. The tech-team neared warily to ground zero.

"Damage report" General ordered.

"Shuttle control setup, two fourth class droids, one fifth class droid, one elevator and minor damages, sir." Member of cleaning crew recited.

"Loss of life?"

"None, sir."

"That's all, sergeant. Go back to work."

Hux stood at Ren's doors and entered the special code. They moved rasping and closed behind his back as he stepped through them. " _Straight to the dragon's lair…"_

The scratched helmet was threw on the floor next to the ragged robes. Hux heard running water. Shower cabin was open. " _Oh, heavens… he is a BUFF! Who would have thought… "_

Hot stream washed broad arms, flowed down the spine then between round buttocks and swirled across two strong legs. Kylo rinsed wavy dark hair and stopped the water. _He has a lot of nerve coming here… and eye-balling my ass,_ Ren tought.

"Go away" said low to Hux who was staring at his bare back.

General expected rage, so Ren's sad voice (and breathtaking muscles) disarmed him totally.

"Kylo, I'm really sor…"

"What was that for?" The force user interrupted and dropped his head. "Why on earth you left me there?" His clenched hands covered sink in cracks. "How was I supposed to know that you'll ever come back…?" Ren's voice was sharp.

"Huh? You… didn't see my hologram…?" Hux asked bewildered.

"…what your holo…?" Ren engirded his hips in white short towel and turned his grimaced face toward Hux. Kylo's reddened eyes told him everything.

"You threw away the kit." Hux guessed horrified.

"…into the jaws of the first predator I met…" Ren's admitted quietly.

"You didn't even peer into it…"

"No, I didn't… I was… angry."

 _Pretty much angry… rather… hurt…? And heartbroken…?_ Now Kylo's mind was heard loud and clear. _How could you do this to me!_ Ren hung his head and wet drops hit the floor. Hux hoped it was water from the shower.

"Kylo, please…" He found the courage and reached for him with his arms.

"I missed you!" Kylo shouted. Stuff in the room trembled. "I missed you…" He repeated faintly when Armitage closed him in hug (which was pretty hard to do because of his abs). "Why…?"

"Well, I… had to… keep my head clear… during the meetings on Corellia. You know, you are… very absorbing…" Hux couldn't refrain from pecking Kylo's cheek. Ren sighed but didn't resist. _It's strange… I don't feel like killing him any more…_

"Let me make it up for you…" Hux said in Ren's own words. He took Kylo's scarred face in his hands and started kissing him gently on his mouth. Ren was only  
a couple of ich taller, so Hux stretched his neck and happily didn't have to stand on tiptoes. That would ruin his cool military image. He caressed Kylo's fluffy lips thoroughly and tasted them with no hurry. Ren was more impatient. He let out a gasp and started nibbling. His palms roamed all over, from Hux's small back to his sides. Pleasant wet sounds echoed in plain furnished room.

The redhead let his hands fall down and massaged other man's hip bones. His fingers easily sneaked under the edges of white towel and soon the cloth slipped down to the floor revealing the divine manhood. Armitage pressed his loins to it and rubbed the naked body.

"I knew you have them all over…" he groaned into Kylo's ear referring to his numerous moles. Ren started to fire up and outstretch under the ginger's touch. Pink nipples brushed harsh uniform. " _Holly… Dark Side, thank you_ " Hux maneuvered them into bedroom, never interrupting their kiss.

"You're returning the favour…?" Ren snorted with short laughter.

"I'm returning the sentiment." Hux looked serious in surprised raven eyes.

He pushed Ren onto bed. Kylo landed on his elbows giving the officer excellent view. He gazed to the soldier standing straight in front of him. Hux nonchalantly took one of his leather gloves by his teeth, next the other one with his now bare hand.

Kylo's heart skipped a beat. Officer undid his belt, then uniform's buttons, one by one. All blood of Knight of Ren rushed south. He unconsciously licked his lips when Armitage took off his jacket, then undershirt, painfully slow and seductive.

"Like what you see, Supreme Leader?" Hux sent him half-smile.

"Do not tease me…" Ren irked and opened the other's fly using force.

"Not so fast!" Hux grabbed his dropping pants. He let them slide down together with boxer briefs after he kicked of the jackboots.

Hux had great body of sportsman. Relatively broad arms, fine chest, narrow waist - excellent proportions. All muscles were visible under his pale skin but he can't be considered a beefcake. Every body part looked very… flexible. " _I bet he liked gymnastic in academy… "_ Kylo thought he could came just by looking at Armitage's backside. Young officer's appearance was mouthwatering. Ren shivered with anticipation looking forward to touch him. Not mention his long…

Hux knelt on the bed. He lifted the solid leg up to his own shoulder leaving a trail of kisses on sensitive skin leading to the inner thigh. Ren's breath sped up and he was painfully hard.

"Please, come here…" He whispered.

Hux crawled up sliding his body between muscular legs. The larger man moaned. The redhead topped Kylo, hands on either side of his neck. He dived to kiss moist lips waiting for him. He felt Ren's swollen member pulsating on his stomach. Hux turned on his side and tucked his hand between them. Kylo cried from intense feeling when piano-fingers circled his manhood and started stroking. He couldn't prevent himself from pushing back and forth while holding Artimage's narrow hip.

Hux devoured Ren's expressive face. Half lidded eyes rolled back into head from pleasure. The ginger smeared precum on the leaking tip. His other hand massaged Kylo's balls. Soon he decided to probe the pink circle of muscles twitching in invitation using his own precum.

Kylo almost felt piercing gaze of sky blue eyes on him as deep as Artimage's middle finger inside him. Ren placed his palm near ginger's navel.

"You… have a treasure trail…" Kylo said faintly.

"And family jewels too…" Hux grinned.

"So nice…" Ren babbled while touching redhead's testicles. "Your cock is like you… hard… sharp… so long…"

"…do not worry, it will fit." Hux assured him absentmindedly adding a second finger and holding one of big pectorals.

"Mmm… and Armitage… you are ginger…"

"Hard to deny…" Hux bit force user's erect nipple.

"Oh! …how it's… possible you don't have… any single freckle…?"

"…you suddenly are such a talker, Kylo" Hux chuckled.

"Ah… you… AH! Armitage…!"

"Yes, I got you, baby, let me hear you…" Hux found Ren's sweet spot. Three fingers now went into delicious hole.

"Armitage… oww, if you are… going to… Ah! ...go all the way… OH! …please do it now." Kylo's voice told him he was close.

"As you wish."

Hux remove his fingers and lined up himself with Ren's arsehole. Kylo's massive tights were wide open and he was leaking, making mess on his stomach. Armitage entered him deliberately slow but balls deep.

Kylo shouted. He felt so full yet so good. The pain gradually fade away and he lied overwhelm by mesmerising pleasure under the most lusty First Order's general. His still wet dark hair were spilt on a pillow. Hux roamed hands over his eight-pack and pounded his prostate with no mercy. They rocked in fluent motions meeting each other thrusts.

"Mmm… nice dance moves, foxy…" Kylo winked slightly amused.

"You can still talk…" Hux groaned and speeded up. "Game over, kid."

Kylo knew he was dead serious. His own orgasm was coiling in his pit. He erupted screaming loudly Armitage's name. The geyser of cum covered his chest. Hux looked one more time on Kylo's beautiful face and ejaculated buried deep in his lover.

They lied eyes closed in post orgasmic bliss. Kylo open his mouth first.

"First time I saw you…" He started barely audible. "…I didn't expected someone that young to be at general's rank. Someone so flamboyant and eye catching like you."

"Should I say thank you or feel insulted?" Hux chuckled.

"It is a complement. Now. But then, you weren't happy I appeared at your ship... to put it mildly…"

"I admit, I wasn't your fan."

"You hated me…"

"Not you, I suppose… rather the way you used to treat my ship. I am still pissed off about it... but I feel like I will wake up in different reality… with you in my bed."

"It's still my bed where we're laying" Kylo smiled. He turned over his stomach and watched the space through the trapezoid-shape window.

"What's that…?" He asked pointing something by his chin. Hux looked at shining lines in many colors, from orange to green.

"An aurora above Geonosis" He explained.

"It's beautiful…"

"I still don't believe you nearly destroyed the whole planet…"

"Well… I was lonely… Anyway, how did you know where to send the shuttle for me?" Ren frowned.

"I simply found the biggest sand storm and there you were… oh fuck."

"?"

"I have to go back on the bridge. I didn't leave orders so we are still in Outer Rim."

"Keep smiling, at least the crew have time to tidy up for me."

"Talking about cleaning…" Hux got up, stretched and went to the bathroom. He came back with wet towel to carefully remove sticky cum from their bodies. Ren felt unknown warmness, when Armitage was carefully wiping his athletic belly. _He has such elegant face, that incubus, like he was destined to rule and dominate. So he also has a soft side… He treat_ _s_ _me so tenderly... How unseen…_ Hux spread Ren's legs. The seed was leaking out from the lovely hole. Hux was hard again. He washed the sensitive place with affection. Ren was little embarrassed. Hux kissed him again.

"It's shame I have to go." Nevertheless he started to dress up.

"But will you…?" Unfinished question hang in the air.

"Certainly." Hux exactly knew what the question was about.

"..as soon as possible?"

"Yes, I will. Sleep well, Kylo." Armitage stroked jetty locks.

"Until then..."

Hux walked out from Ren's quarters and bumped into Phasma.

"Hux? I didn't expect you so soon…"

"I didn't expect I will be still alive…"

"I hope you whipped him." She crossed arms.

"Next time." _That should be funny…_

"Is he still mad about you?"

"No… wait, what? You mean _at_ me?"

"Why, did you two fight?" She pointed at his messy hair.

"Phasma… don't you have some work to do?" Hux suggested.

"I'm on my way to gym, wanna join?"

"Maybe later. I have to give orders and think how to track the resistance. See you around."

"Wait, Hux! At last tell me, who was on top?" She jabbed.

"Captain Phasma, dismissed." Hux barked. His cheeks were burning.


	4. Chapter 4 THE SUPERNOVA

**THE SUPERNOVA**

 **On board** **of** **one of** **the** **ships associated with Supremacy take** **s** **place an abrupt event. General Axalle reject** **s** **Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader and exclude** **s** **himself from First Order's High Command. An insubordination will not be tolerated. General Hux summon** **s** **a rally in order to set up the detail of punishment** **for** **the disgraced officer. He plan** **s** **to retake the unit of mutineers under control.**

They didn't see each other face-to-face since the memorable evening two days ago. The case of General Axalle complicated First Order's moves and coerced Hux constant presence in public areas. Ren doubted he slept at all.

Hux's stormy eyes were aimed at the reports. Ren walked hastily arm in arm with him. Their closeness was still brand-new to the officer.

"Are you sure I should attend to this session…?" Ren asked.

"Yes, you should. They want to hear your decision."

"You are their superior."

"They are not all low rank soldiers. Also other generals will be participate using holograms. They are not taking instructions from me but from you. They must know you keep watch on your subordinates." Hux explained.

"Armitage, you are not just my mere subordinate. I really lo… rely on you." Ren almost blurted something else. They stopped before the entry to the conference room. Hux placed his hand on strong arm draped by dark robes.

"I am honoured." He said quietly. "Put your mask on, Kylo."

The rally ended surprisingly fast. All generals approved Hux speech and Ren's presence built up morals. Supreme Leader kept his anger at bay but his disapproval of General's Axalle actions was vivid and clear. The defiant will be executed as soon as possible when his ship finds itself in range of Supremacy. Ren was glad but one thing made him disappointed.

"Why you silenced me while I tried to suggest you should be promoted?" Ren's curiosity overflowed when they headed to elevator.

"I didn't silence you." Hux frowned.

"Not by words, but I heard 'please, shut up' in your mind. Why did you stop me?"

"You don't have to give me privileges. It may be not welcomed among generals. Besides you already stay at my ship. It's enough." Hux stated calmly.

"I want they to know that you are special…" Ren pushed.

"Nice to hear it." The officer hesitated. "You always can elevate my rank when we destroy the resistance. It will be appropriate." They reached Ren's quarters.

"Why not now? You desire to be the Grand Marshall, don't you?" The force user's voice was tempting. The general let it out.

"I'd rather not sleep my way into the position."

"Oh…" Ren frowned. "You know it's not like that…!" The anger ignited in him.

"You don't intend to go to bed with me anymore?" Hux risen his brows.

"I didn't say that!" Ren hissed. "Don't put your words in my mouth!"

"Can I put something else instead…?" Hux teased as Ren crossed the doorstep.

"Hux, you…" Ren blushed. "Don't be so bold…" He averted his eyes.

"Don't be so shy. You are the one who turns the machine on." Hux discreetly looked around. Ren hauled him into his room.

Their kiss was long and kind. Ren sensed general's exhaustion and ended their snog with loud smooth. He approached his wardrobe. Hux by that time saw a couple of lightsabers on a metal desk.

"Did you find something interesting?" The officer looked on old pieces. "Are they still working?" He took one in hand.

"Woah, don't…!" Ren shouted.

"Easy, hurricane, I will not break them…" Hux mocked and put off a gray lightsaber.

"That's not it… they may light up!"

"Nah, I don't have that midi-chlore-something so it's impossible."

"You never know when the Force will wake up… This is my favourite." Ren tuned on a long shaft with round handguard.

"Why it's the best? The others look more… modern."

"It's not heavy, has natural light-crystal and fabulous colour just like your hair." The dark warrior smiled. "I should call it 'Pumpkin Slayer'."

"… very original, Supreme Leader. Sounds scary." Hux wasn't at awe. "It reminded me, I have something for you from Corellia. I'll bring it later."

"You buy me a souvenir?" Ren laughed when the general nodded. "Armitage, you good old-fashioned lover boy."

"No, I think I change my mind…"

"Come on! Let's go to bed."

"Oh, now who is straightforward" Hux grinned sharply.

"I don't mean…" Ren's cheeks was red.

"Kylo, I need some rest, or I'll fall asleep in the middle of…"

"I mean… let's go cuddle… and that's all…"

"Oh… you want to cuddle…" Hux stunned. "I don't have spare clothes..." He coughed out.

"I lend you mine. Just stay with me."

"So, yes… I have to wash up." The officer gave up easily.

"Go on then."

After a short shower Hux entered the bedroom still in a towel covering his privates. Atop a puffy comforter lied washed out black vest and shorts. The officer chose the latter. They were too loose but he suspected Kylo's long undershirt may look on him like a nightdress. Hux slipped into the double bed. Kylo was already there and breathed steady. He turned on his side to close other male in warm hug. Black hairs tickled Armitage's nape. Once he touched pillow he drifted into deep sleep. In the corner of his mind felt Kylo soothing presence. He relaxed in bliss subconsciously knowing Kylo left many kisses on his shoulder blades.

The recapture of General Axalle ship went ahead as scheduled. Neither the crew nor soldiers were resisting; instead they accepted new commander with visible relief. Simple army men accustomed to serve the First Order.

The general was captured on the bridge and disarmed. Captain Phasma and her stormtroopers took him on aim when General Hux disposed him of insignia. Supreme Leader watched operation from behind his helmet. He didn't have to use his Force even once.

"Under virtue of the First Order's law and on behalf of High Command's Supreme Leader, Knight of Ren, I sentence General Virto Axelle to prison until his execution." Hux exclaimed in steely voice.

"General Hux, consider the alternative." The old officer addressed him quietly so only Hux could heard him. "Are you going to accept orders from this insane child for the rest of your perhaps short life? He will abandon us all when we will not be useful anymore. I saw his emotional outbursts and I find them highly ridiculous. He can't be our leader. Don't be blind! He is lost in his own desires and will send us all to hell!" He ended with cough and popping veins. Ren was chocking him.

"Captain Phasma." Hux gave a nod. Phasma's team knew what to do.

"You will not take me alive!" General Axalle bit off his silver button. He started to tremble. On his mouth foam appeared and he fell on his face.

Hux knew a poison was inside the button. He owned similar uniform. He wondered if he will be forced to use it too at some point.

"Take the body out and give it to the space." He ordered. Stormtroopers followed the orders.

"General Hux." Ren stopped him.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" Hux halted immediately.

"What he said?" Knight of Ren wanted to know. Hux hesitated for one second.

"You already know that. You must've heard his thoughts."

"I heard." Ren admitted. "What was your response?" The mask whooshed.

"My command was my answer."

"No, in your mind."

"You surely heard it too."

"You told me I have to stay away from your head." Ren irked.

"Hmph, like you ever listen."

"Hux. I want to hear it from you. Did you do what he asked for? Did you consider an elimination of me…?" Ren insisted. Hux felt the Force on every inch of his body. He looked into the dark aperture of the metal helmet.

"I gave not only my word to you, Kylo." He spoken strong. The Force accumulated on his heart then disappeared. Hux turned on his heels leaving Ren with his thoughts.

The officers previously under General Axalle's command gladly paid their respects to Kylo Ren. Hux handed over the command to Colonel Galamore and returned with Supreme Leader on board of Supremacy.

Hux changed his attire in his private quarters. He chose black long-sleeve shirt and plain trousers, also black. He stayed barefoot. The coffee-maker buzzed on countertop and spread aromatic stream. The officer was ending a meal when the intercom on his door beeped. He put his mug away and headed to the entrance. He didn't have to look who was it, he knew form the powerful vibrations radiating through the metal slices.

Next door waited Kylo, a hood on his head. He passed Hux and stood uncertainly in the room. The lack of the helmet pleased the officer. Ren shook his head's cover off. His hair was loosely knotted on top, some locks hanging.

"Really, Supreme Leader, a man-bun?" Hux couldn't help himself and touched one wisp, hanging in front of forehead marked with red line. He showed it behind Kylo's ear ( _THE ear_ ) and caressedhis scar with a thumb.

"…is it that ugly…?" Ren whispered defenseless. Hux didn't know if he meant his stigma or topknot.

"You look hot." He said genuine.

"Likewise." Ren's hungry eyes moved along Hux body. "Without the uniform you seem to be still at your academy year, you ginger jail bait."

Hux laughed out loud. "I'm at least ten years older than you."

"Not true. I'm twenty four."

"I wouldn't say, but… if you are happily not underage, do you want something to drink? Wine? Champagne?"

"The latter, please."

Hux pulled out slim bottle from refrigerator, opened it with loud pop and poured golden liquid into two glasses. One of them was handed to Ren.

"Do you want to raise a toast? For the successful mission?"

"For our small victory?" Ren smiled.

"Or our grand passion?" Hux wagged his eyebrows.

"So… for us?" Ren suggested when he stopped giggling.

"For us." Hux emptied his glass.

Ren watched his Adam's apple with dry mouth. He tried to swallow the champagne, his eyes glued to Hux's closed eyelids and tilted head. He almost choked himself.

Hux gave him knowing look, put his glass away and started to unbutton his shirt with half-smile.

"Hey, wait for me" Ren protested pouring the rest of drink into himself.

They lied naked on soft mattress. Hux with spread legs under Ren who bit the redhead's soft flesh of neck and licked his pulse point.

"Don't leave marks my collar can't cover..." Hux reminded him gasping.

"Yes, sir." Ren transferred his mouth to Hux chest. He swirled his tongue round ginger's nipple.

"Mm… harder…" Hux flexed himself. Ren obeyed.

"I love taking orders from you." He teased and pinched perking buds.

"Do you? Excellent." Huh rolled them over so he was on top. "No touching then from now. Just look and enjoy." He straddled Ren, the dark Force user's cock behind his back touching his bum. "Hands over head, Kylo." He ordered and reached for small can hidden somewhere under cover. Smiling devilishly he scooped large amount of lotion.

"Armitage… what are you doing…?"

"Preparations for love-making with you so it isn't too painful, isn't it obvious?"

Ren's psyche declined cooperation after he heard the l-letter word. However he didn't have time to weigh up any desirable implications. Strong tights lifted the redhead enough to allow to tuck his wrist under him. He started fingering himself with lustful expression.

Kylo couldn't take his eyes of Armitage's face nor his long fingers come and go into the tight hole. Hux's other hand massaged his right nipple. Ren reached for redhead's penis. His palm was shoved away.

"Hands off, Kylo." The officer pointed his finger at younger male. He set up his arm beside himself and stroked Ren's manhood. The dark warrior moaned. Hux started dripping from his hole. Kylo dreamed about inserting there his fingers, tongue or cock, or anything.

Hux pulled out his digits. His bottom hovered above Ren's hard-on. It nuzzled redhead's entrance then it slipped in. They both gasped. Armitage gradually dropped himself on. For Kylo his tightness was unbearable. He grabbed fists full of covers. Ren's chest waved hard when the ginger went up and down using only his tights as a leverage. Hux stroked himself lazily to fade away the pain. His insides was burning from Kylo's still expanding boner. Couple of minutes later he got used to the discomfort and started to enjoy himself. Pearl-drops precum oozed from his rose tip.

"You can touch me now. Wherever you want" Armitage sucked Kylo's fingers.

With no further ado Ren grabbed the milk-white hips and pounded into them mercilessly. Every single time he hit Armitage's sweet spot it caused sexy moans. He sat cross-legged and roamed hands all over Hux delicious body. The ginger was riding him hard until it was over.

Armitage came between their chests chanting Kylo's name. Ren endured four more thrusts and filed his lover. His lips muffled redhead's blissful sobs.

 _"_ _A paradise…"_ Kylo didn't know whose this reflection was. He felt their bodies were joined but minds and souls too.

Kylo laid on his back exhausted. Hux on his stomach and elbows played with raven curls. He bent knees from time to time so his legs were in the air. On alabaster skin started to blossom variable love-bites and hickeys. Ren's eyes admired marks of his own claws that appeared on Armitage's round ass. Despite the ginger was the receiving one, Kylo felt himself pretty much fucked.

Hux snickered into pillow under his chin.

"Oh, did I say it out loud?" Ren beamed. "You love to be in control, admit it."

"Well, someone has to since you like to lose it" The redhead stuck tongue out.

"Bossy bottom."

"Hmph."

"Oh, sugar cake, I let you dominate me forever."

"Mm… round two?"

"You have libido of a teenager."

"Oh, I forgot I have something for you." Hux sat up and went for oval box placed on his desk.

"How come you can still walk…?" Ren announced his awe.

"You underestimate my abilities."

"On the contrary, I have true respect for them…"

 _I eat you up when you come back here_ , the Force user thought looking at ginger's delightful frame. Hux threw pillow at him and handed him package.

"Lil D-Star?" Kylo read the inscription. "What the hell is this?"

"High-class candies from best dark chocolate filled with various things, coconut, caramel, alcohol… They are popular on Corellia."

"They all have a shape of Death Star… wow." He ate one. "And they are terribly sweet…"

"If you don't like to stick them into your mouth you can always put them somewhere else" Hux was slightly offended.

"Yes, your butthole is the top of my list." :*


End file.
